


Missing You

by Petals2Pins



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fridget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petals2Pins/pseuds/Petals2Pins
Summary: *Bridget and Franky fluff. There may or may not be an office scene here! :)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has posted to this fandom. After reading so many great works, I decided I should give something back. You all inspire me!
> 
> This is my first fiction piece ever. I'm a self proclaimed non fiction writer. Some of you may see some stylistic overlap, but I've done my best with this genre. I see this picking up momentum as it progresses.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Feedback appreciated, always.
> 
> xox

Franky danced between the kitchen and twirled her way into the living room before falling back onto the couch with a contented smile. She loosened her black boots before kicking them off and throwing her feet up on the small ottoman. Her Gidge would be home any second. The afternoon sun washed over her face as she bounced her knees up and down with anticipation.

Three nights had passed; it was the first time Bridget had left town, and it was the longest they’d gone without seeing each other. She had received a call from the Joint Australian and New Zealand Psychological Society’s Conference to replace a keynote speaker that had cancelled at the last minute. Bridget, who normally attended such events had decided to forego Auckland this year as only a handful of months had passed since Franky’s release and the two found themselves completely rapt with one another. 

Franky had been listening to the phone conversation just outside the bedroom door as Bridget seemingly pulled a topic out of the air and summarized her main points succinctly and beautifully. She was totally enthralled and it fascinated Franky. She stood for several moments long after the call watching the gears turn in the blonde’s head until her gaze lifted to find Franky’s. 

Franky blushed as she pushed opened the door and walked to take a seat next to Bridget on the bed. She took a full breath before turning to face the blonde and intertwined their fingers. With little hesitation she proceeded to commit a selfless act. 

“You should go,” she squeezed her girlfriend’s hands and nodded. “You are incredible.” She flicked her teeth momentarily embarrassed at just being caught gawking and stumbling in Gidgetland. “You’re hot and wanted, you can’t deny them that,” she said cheekily. 

Bridget chuckled and mirrored her grin to lighten up the mood. “Franky, we have big plans for the weekend. I feel like I’ve barely seen you all week.”

Franky let go of Bridget’s hands to reach up and gently cup her face. “Do tell,” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Bridget quickly rose to her knees and pushed Franky onto her back, eliciting an oomph and laughter. She threw one leg across the brunette’s hips to straddle her. “Big plans baby,” she leant down to look straight into her eyes. She paused briefly to playfully nip her ear before she whispered lowly, “I plan to ravage you.” 

Franky’s breath caught in her throat momentarily before a wide-spread smile came over her face. She had to stay on track. She lifted the petite blonde swiftly and turned them over, pinning Bridget’s wrists above her head. Bridget’s eyes darkened as they traveled from her emerald eyes, to her lips, her collarbone, to the swell of her full breasts. The deep V-neck of Franky’s navy blue top highlighted her chest and set off the sparkle in her eyes.

Bridget’s pelvis involuntarily tilted toward Franky and then her face lifted in an attempt to catch her lips but to no avail. “Baby,” she groaned in frustration.

“Narr,” Franky whispered bringing her eyes up to meet Bridget’s. She bit her lip and used all her will-power to stay on topic. She wanted to let Bridget know this was important to her and that she was taking her seriously.

“Come ‘ere,” Bridget continued and lifted her upper body as much as she could whilst Franky held her arms. 

Franky lowered her face and gave in to a quick peck before laying Bridget down again. She closed her eyes briefly before she spoke. She wished she could go with her and was frustrated at herself for the confines of her parole. For being on parole, and for landing in prison. For not being the woman Bridget deserved. No prison, no Gidge, she remembered.

“How long is this conference?” She asked in louder please take me seriously voice.

“Three nights. I’d leave Thursday, come back Sunday afternoon,” Bridget let go of the struggle and sighed.

“Go,” Franky whispered, “This is you. It’s your career and it’s important. And I’ll be fine.” She smiled softly.

Bridget knew Franky was capable of taking care of herself, but she tried to remember the last time she hadn’t seen Franky for three days and couldn’t come up with one. When Franky was inside of Wentworth, she had started anticipating Mondays and hadn’t gone more than two days without bumping into the brunette. Now that she was out Bridget looked forward to early Friday afternoons and long weekends.

“I am going to miss the shit out of you,” Bridget spoke with conviction that was reminiscent of their session when she had told Franky she was good person, confidently, like there was no argument about it. 

Franky looked away with glossy eyes. She’d miss her more, but there was no way she’d let Bridget start sacrificing her career because of her. She’d done so much for her already. 

“Franky, look at me” Bridget said seriously, and Franky eased her grip. “You know that right?”

They met each other’s eyes with matched intensity. Franky bit her lip and inhaled deeply before forming a soft smile. Her heart swelled and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She wrinkled her nose to slow the tears threatening to fall. One escaped and she wiped it away quickly. 

Bridget took the opportunity to sit up on her knees and pulled Franky up with her. She grabbed Franky’s shoulders to face her. “Hey,” she said questioning her, tucking strands of hair behind Franky’s ear. At that moment her emotion bubbled up inside and she fell toward Bridget. 

The feelings she had for this woman were indescribable and she tried her best. She grabbed Bridget’s waist pulling her close and shook her head side to side. She leaned back to face her as she sucked in a breath and looked up, “I wish you all the happiness in the world and I only hope I’m worth it. Gidge, I’m just so fucking in love with you.” All she could do was laugh and wipe the tears that traveled at their leisure.

Bridget was powerless in front of Franky and let her tears fall freely. She pulled her in close rocking them softly back and forth. “Baby, don’t ever second guess yourself. You make me so happy, I didn’t realize this kind of happiness existed until you came into my life, so please don’t second guess my feelings for you. You are worth everything. Franky, I fucking love you. I love you.” She curled her lips in and smiled, “and that’s an understatement.” She chuckled and they brought their foreheads to touch. 

The two stood on their knees holding each other and breathing the other in before a few stolen kisses turned fiery and the two were soon rolling around the bed in a play for dominance.

 

*****


	2. Two

Franky smiled to herself as she remembered that night she and Bridget made love, and then the last time on the afternoon before her flight. Bridget was Franky’s missing piece. Before she’d made off for the cab, Franky had grabbed her wrist and swung her around into her arms for one last kiss. Franky stood on the porch step above Bridget adding to their height disparity. Bridget had lifted to the tips of her toes and dipped her head all the way back to parallel Franky’s horizontally bowed head, her face in place of sky. She’d happily sit on the couch all afternoon waiting for the woman to walk through the door. 

Franky looked at her phone and realized her imagination had gotten away from her. Gidge should’ve been home an hour ago. She began to panic and looked through her phone for any missed messages and soon news of plane crashes. Her mind moved to world affairs and started drift to darker places. Thankfully, before it went there, her phone flashed Bridget’s picture.

“What the hell Gidge, are you okay?” Franky said as soon as she picked up. 

“Yes, baby, I’m good.” 

“Thank Jesus, I was getting worried. What’s going on?”

“I’m afraid I have some bad news. One word: delay.” 

Franky released her breath, “I’m just sitting here dreaming about you Gidge,” Franky said ending the statement with a smile.

Bridget threw her head back and swooned, “I miss you so much, baby.” She lowered her voice and whispered, “I cannot wait to touch you. Everywhere.” 

“Well, Gidge,” Franky joked, “You have any other super powers, maybe you know how to fly, hey? You could just zip on over here. Forget the plane.” 

“I wish. I’d be there already,” Bridget moaned, “Looks like I’m stuck here.” 

“How stuck?”

“Well, my plane is having some mechanical issues. And the next plane out is unusually late. So I can spend today here in Auckland or I can sit in a plane all evening until we hit Australia,” she giggled.

“I see, so I’ll see you late tonight,” Franky said trying to sound positive though she spoke through a frown.

“Yes, baby. But don’t wait up for me, okay? I don’t know how late it’s going be,” she paused, “And I have meetings, bright and early tomorrow morning.”

“What?” Franky faltered. “You’re working Monday?”

“Yes, baby, I thought I’d be wrapped around you right now,” Bridget’s heart skipped a beat. With plenty of recovery time. She hadn’t planned on this. The women were bouncing off the walls in Wentworth and she knew there were long weeks ahead. 

“Okay, Gidge.” She knew Bridget hadn’t planned this. “Just be careful. I love you, okay?”

“I love you more.”

 

*****

 

It was rounding 1am when Franky decided to crawl into bed. What better than to fall asleep and wake up to her Gidget. She could not wait.

The hours rolled by and she fell asleep shortly with dreams of Bridget’s blond hair wrapped around her and the scent of frankincense and myrrh blanketing her body. 

At 6:10 Franky awoke with a burst of energy to the sound of Bridget’s daily alarm. As she turned to pounce on her girlfriend she stopped in mid action to find her side of the bed empty. Oh no.

Quickly she grabbed her phone to find a message sent at 2:25am:

“Babe, just got in. Don’t want to wake you. Long day ahead so I thought I’d steal the cot in Vera’s office. Talk to you in the morning. xx”

There was a communal cot at Wentworth? Why wasn’t she more surprised. Franky laughed and wrote back:

“The bed and I missed you terribly. Hope you found some good sleep over there. Xxx”

 

***** 

 

Bridget woke to her phone alarm singing an obnoxious tune at 7:50. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her body burned for Franky but she knew sleeping at Wentworth would allow her about four more hours of sleep than if she’d gone home. Here, she could sleep right up to the first meeting of the day. 

The window at the end of the long rectangular room connected to Vera’s office allowed just enough light in to wake her up. She watched the clouds blow by as she slowly let her fingers trail along her collarbone and down the center of her chest. She imagined they were Franky’s fingers and she let them walk further down her body. She let out a small moan just as her secondary alarm sounded.

The door of the room opened simultaneously and Vera ducked into the room. 

“Oh. My- Bridge…Morning.” She nodded her head before turning around to leave as quickly as she’d entered.

Bridget muffled her laughter with one hand as she looked down. She’d thrown her pants and shirt off in the middle of the night and crawled into bed without much thought. The thin blanket came up to just below her breasts, her hand stopped on the French fuchsia lace trim of her bra. Well, Vera knew what kind of lingerie she wore. What of it? 

She sat up and reached down for her shirt and pulled it over her head, pulling her hair from the collar. The lacy ensemble was a surprise for Franky. She’d spent those extra hours before her flight with Franky in mind as she put together a few matching bra and panty sets. She’d planned on enjoying watching Franky work the extra ties and clasps lining the front and sides and entertained the thoughts of Franky’s creativity. She stood up and threw her head back in silent laughter as she wiggled into her pants. Oh Vera, she thought.

She took a deep breath and smoothed out her blouse. It wasn’t her most polished look, but a simple jacket would disguise that. Here we go. Time to be professional for the next 8-10 hours.

Bridget poked her head into Vera’s office before entering fully. 

“Morning, Vera.” She smiled appropriately. 

“Uh, good morning Bridget, I, um, the cell phone and I just- I wasn’t expecting you…. to be in there,” Vera blinked distracting the blush crawling up her cheeks.

“I should have let you know. It was just very late. I’m sorry Vera,” Bridget replied shuffling from one foot to the other. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail that she’d tame later.

“Bad night?” Vera asked whilst Bridget simultaneously interjected, “Long flight. I will tell you about it later."

Both stood for a few minutes nodding in silent understanding before bidding farewell. 

“See you in the meeting” Bridget smiled before heading to her office.


End file.
